Revelaciones
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Se trata de un UA,en dos reinos que se disputan la soberanía del otro,Yoh y Anna deberán ayudar a resolver un enigma que se cierne sobre ellos y q cambiara completamente la vida de todos los involucrados,romance y una pisca de humor,MEJORADO lo volvi a su
1. Campo de Rosas

Hola otra vez, como han estado, aquí estoy pero ahora con una historia ubicada en un universo alterno, las parejas pues aún no estoy segura de cómo ponerlos pero les aseguró que esto será un YohxAnna, así que fans de esta pareja no se preocupen, sin más preámbulos los dejo con el fic

CAP. 1 "EL CAMPO DE ROSAS ROJAS"

Cierta rubia caminaba sigilosamente entre el jardín ocultó lejos de su "cárcel" como solía llamarlo, a veces se preguntaba porque le tocaba a ella sufrir todo aquello que día a día vivía, podría ser tan solo capricho del destino. Si era así entonces cuál era su misión en este mundo con que propósito estaba viva, y por sobre todo quien era en realidad.

A los ojos de los aldeanos ella era la hermana del príncipe Hao Asakura, la menor de esa gran dinastía, su nombre Anna, por más que trataba no entendía el motivo por el cual su hermano se mantenía peleando contra el reino South, jamás fue amiga de las guerras sin sentido y la muerte en vano y por sobretodo la tristeza que embriaga al pueblo, por más que intentaba no podía hacer entrar en razón a su hermano, ya se había cansado de intentarlo así que simplemente le seguía la corriente cuando lo oía comentar sobre el tema.

A pesar de que siempre estaba acompañada por su protectora, en este caso, su mejor amiga, por órdenes de su hermano, a veces se sentía sola y no encontraba algo que llenará ese vació en su interior. Del reino contrario sabía muy poco solo sabía que ambos reinos deseaban destruirse para poder ampliar su territorio en el caso de su reino para vengar la muerte de sus padres y abuelos, a pesar de poseer una apariencia fría y calculadora frente a su hombres, sabía q él era dulce y cariñoso aunq a veces demasiado disciplinado a su gusto.

No muy lejos de ese lugar cierto castaño meditaba sobre su vida, lo q le había tocado vivir y si bien era sabido q era el hermanito del líder del reino South también se le conocia por su eterna sonrisa, su hermana vaya q era temperamental pero él sabía q aunque ella fuese la superior de su clan y q frente a todos podía mantener esa posturatambién sabíaqfrente a él no, al contrario cuando estaban a solas se volvía dulce y cariñosa y algunas veces sobre protectora, así era Marion Phauna, quien diría que esa niña que lloraba por cualquier cosa cambiaría radicalmente para convertirse en una gran líder y poderosa contrincante.

Nunca estaba solo su amigo del alma siempre se mantenía a su lado protegiéndole como se lo había encargado Mari, pero aún así algo faltaba, algo que muy posiblemente nunca le habían hablado de ello, pero no le tomo mucha importancia y camino con cautela por sobre las flores de aquel hermoso paisaje.

Anna estaba conciente de q su hermano poseía un poder tal que algunas veces cuando chocaban contra el del reino contrario creaban ondas expansivas tan poderosas que llegaban a destruir lugares completos, pero más sin embargo ese lugar estaba intacto, algo extraño ya que no se encontraba lejos del lugar donde comúnmente batallaban.

Algo similar pasaba por los pensamientos de Yoh, si bien era cierto que era una mujer, su hermana poseía el poder del aire lo que la hacía uno de los seres más poderosos de la tierra igualándola únicamente Hao que poseía el poder del Fuego, le impresionaba la rebeldía que oponía aquel hermoso campo, estaba atardeciendo se lo indicaba la brisa que rozaba con dulzura su rostro, se encontraba embelesado con semejante belleza no pensó que encontraría algo así dentro de ese lugar tan oscuro y devastado, según contaban las leyendas ese lugar era protegido por una fuerza mucho más poderosa que el poder de ambos líderes juntos.

La rubia tomo asientopara poder apreciar mejor el atardecer, hasta que fue interrumpida por su amiga haciéndole notar que no podían estar mucho tiempo fuera ya que si no regresaban a tiempo Hao lo notaría y se molestaría y se harían merecedoras a un castigo, bufó ante el comentario de su amiga, sabía qtenía razón pero no quería marcharse.

Yoh no estaba en mejores condiciones su amigo le había anunciado q Marion pronto regresaría al palacio y si no volvían a tiempo serían castigados,aún así solo hizo un gesto de súplica al cual no pudo resistirse así que desarmado completamente le dijo que le daría tan solo 10 minutos más, sonrió tranquilo al ver logrado su objetivo, si bien era cierto que era su protector a veces podía parecer más su niñero.

El castaño se levantó para poder ver más de cerca como el mar ocultaba al Sol bajo sus aguas, sin percatarse de ello se siguió acercando más quedando a la par de los árboles de cerezo más viejos que habían, posó su mano cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación que le provocaba estar ahí, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una bella melodía inundar el valle, parecía como si un ángel cantará, buscó en los alrededores pero no encontró nada, de pronto supusó que el árbol podría estar cantando, desecho ese pensamiento al darse cuenta que del otro lado del árbol había una presencia dulce y tierna pero a la vez infundía respeto y cuidado, no le tomó importancia y busco a la dueña de tan sutil voz, no podía creerlo tenía que ser un sueño podía existir tal ser.

Al sentir q era observada detuvo su canto, observo con detenimiento al ser q estaba ahora viendola, el joven era apuesto y vaya si no, tenia el cuerpo bien desarrollado y una cara llena de ternura e ingenuidad, se sonrojo levemente al entender lo que estaba pensando, aún así no pudo dejar de verlo.

Él por el contrario estaba embelesado en su belleza la cual a sus ojos y pensamientos no tenía explicación, su cabellera rubia se mezclaba perfectamente con los reflejos que las ramas del cerezo provocaban por el atardecer, sus ojos negros como el firmamento lo obligaban a mirarlos sin descanso, sus ropas amoldadas a su perfecta figura; llevaba puesta una ombliguera de color blanco y una falda de mezclilla con flequillos y unas botas blancas altas, su cara era iluminada escasamente dejando notaruna débil perohermosa sonrisa que en escasas ocasiones adornaba su rostro.

Una sonrisa surco los labios del joven característico de él, vestía una camisa de vestir negra semiabierta arremangada hasta los codos, debajo de esta se podía notar una playera blanca, pantalones de mezclilla holgados al final y zapatillas negras con blanco.

Anna salió de sus pensamientos al oír el llamado de su protectora, haciéndola volver a la realidad,escucho como su amigale explicabaque su tiempo se había acabado y que debían marcharse, por extraño que pareciera no quería irse no ahora, debía por lo menos preguntarle su nombre, debía saberlo, así que no perdió tiempo..

-¿Cómo te llamas? Dijeron al unísono.

-Primero las damas- contestó alegremente el chico

-Anna y ud mi lord?- preguntó con elegancia

-Yoh, es un gusto conocerle mi lady- éste hizo una reverencia logrando casi de forma inmediata la simpatía de Anna

-Bueno supongo que lo veré después- decía mientras comenzaba a retirarse para encontrarse con su fiel amiga

-Podría ser el viernes como a las 4 si no le molesta claro está- Anna volteó ante el comentario del joven y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas afirmando con la cabeza la propuesta de Yoh

Yoh se sentía agradecido con el destino de haberla cruzado en su camino, a pesar de todos los problemas que vivía su pueblo, el siempre mantenía un semblante tranquilo, se retiró del lugar no sin antes pedir disculpas a su amigo por prácticamente haberlo olvidado en el campo, este no tardo en reclamarle y decirle que era un desconsiderado, Yoh solo sonrío sabía que lo que decía era porque le preocupaba su seguridad.

Las jovenes comenzaron a correr al notar que ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde y Anna sabía q si su hermano no la encontraba en su habitación no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría.

El el palacio cada rincón de la casa era revisado por los fieles sirvientes del líder con un solo objetivo: "encontrar ala jovenhermana del líder". Este se encontraba en la biblioteca con el mejor de sus hombres y mano derecha, el líder de su ejército,cuando las muchachas llegaron por fin al palaciofueron llevadas inmediatamente ante él, sabían perfectamente que serían regañadas severamente por su desacato a la orden de no permanecer afuera, así que informadas sobre el estado de humor del líder, respiraron profundo y entraron al lugar. Al entrar notaron al hermano mayor de su amiga en la ventana observándolas con una mirada seria negando con la cabeza su desaprobada conducta, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla gastado y una playera azul que se apegaba perfectamente a su bien formado cuerpo y cabellera celeste, la cual le caía delicadamente en su rostro, confirmándoles sus sospechas, detrás del escritorio se encontraba una silla volteada, sabía que no sería agradable esa "plática" por así decirlo,así como podía ser dulce y cariñoso también podía ser cruel y disciplinado, pero hoy algo había cambiado en Anna se sentía feliz y no dejaría que su hermano le arruinará esa felicidad que desde hacía un tiempo había perdido.

La silla se volteo dejando ver a un joven de tez morena, alto, bien formado que vestía unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa formal blanca arremangada, su cabello se encontraba recogido en una cola de caballo baja, su semblante notaba decepción y enojo, ante tal situación solo atinaron a agachar la cabeza esperando el regaño de parte de ambos, si de los dos puesto qbien Anna entendía qHoro solamente era el líder del ejército también sabía q era uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano y ambos habían crecido juntos así que la confianza era tan grande que hasta él la regañaba, no le molestaba estaba conciente de que lo hacían porque la querían pero deseaba en el fondo de su corazón que dejarán de tratarla como a una niña, ya no tenía siete años ya estaba crecidita ya tenía dieciocho, aún no comprendía porque Pilika nunca se quejaba de que la tratasen así, ella vestía un pantalón comando verde musgo pegado en la parte de arriba y holgado al final, un top blanco, una boina verde y tenis blancos, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta.

-¿Dónde estaban a estas horas de la noche?- preguntó sin rodeos el líder del clan

-Salimos a caminar un poco, pero creo que perdimos la noción del tiempo Hao, lo siento- contesto presurosamente lapeliazul.

-No te molestes hermano, no era nuestra intención preocuparlos- prosiguió la rubia

-Saben perfectamente que en estos momentos no es bueno que uds dos salgan solas y tan noche, los reinos se encuentran en guerra y cualquiera podría aprovecharse de que están solas para atacarlas, si bien es cierto q Pilika y tu son fuertes, tambien saben q no controlan a cabalidad sus poderes- aclaró el joven de la ventana.

-Horo tiene razón, uds no pueden estar solas deberán permanecer en esta casa, especialmente tú Anna- reafirmó el joven detrás del escritorio –sabemos q no puedencontrolar sus poderes así quesivan a salir haganlopero deberán estar antes de las seis de la tarde aquí- puntualizó Hao

Ambas chicas sonrieron ante el comentario del moreno, se habían salvado al menos ahora ya tenían el permiso de estar fuera de las rejas del palacio, pero su felicidad no les duró mucho ya que….

-y como castigo lavaron los platos que tenían que lavar las empleadas, entendido- dijo Horo mostrando en su cara una sonrisa maléfica y como en acuerdo mutuo Hao asintió, aclaro su gargante para llamar la atención de las chicas y continuo lo q Horo había comenzado -por una semana, nooo…..-pensó lo dicho y afirmo- mejor que sean dos - Horo apoyo la decisión de Haosonriendo despreocupado pero atento a las caras q habían puesto las chicas.

Definitivamente era demasiado bueno para creerlo pensaron ambas jovencitas al terminar de escuchar su castigo. Minutos más tarde….

-no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto- lloriqueaba Pilika junto al lavaplatos

-al menos no estuvo tan mal como la vez anterior - confesó Anna

-ni me lo recuerdes, aún no puedo sacarme el olor del heno de mis uñas- comentó la peliazul mientras proseguía con su ardua tarea

-y yo aún intento que mi cabello dejé de oler como el de Trueno- dijo Anna con un tono de asco

-uyyy…. Ese caballo si que apestaba, cuanto tiempo tenían esos animales de que no los bañaban?- preguntó la peliazul deteniendo su labor

-no lo c, ni me interesa, mejor apurémonos y terminemos con esto de una buena vez por todas quieres, tengo sueño- contestó sin ganas la rubia

-claro, pero no era justo, mi hermano es un insensato, que acaso no tiene compasión con nosotras, una cosa era limpiar el establo pero era inaceptable que nos mandaran a hacer manicure y pedicure a las ancianas del pueblo- musito Pilika, recordando la verguenza q habían tenido q pasar por culpa de sus hermanos

-vaya vergüenza pasamos, no dejaron de reírse de nosotras por tres semanas, tanto fue su gusto que hasta fotos tomaron poniéndolos en cuadros grandes que regalaron al pueblo- confirmo Anna un poco más relajada

-mejor olvidémoslo, recordarlo no hará que desaparezcan por arte de magia, aunque a veces quisiera que así fuera-dijo la peliazul al aire

-en fin, no se puede tener todo en esta vida, y dime Pilika como vas con tu entrenamiento?

-pues, he progresado mucho según el señor "Yo soy perfecto" , así que me dijo que mañana me enseñará algunas técnicas un poco más avanzadas y que si le da la gana me enseñará a invocar mi poder casi en su totalidad

-pues entonces pronto podrás ser parte del ejército de mi hermano- expresó alegre la rubia, la cual solamente se mostraba abiertamente ante su hermano, Horo y Pilika

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ! Yo no pienso ser parte de ese ejercito de zombies que lo único que hacen es hacerme ver horrible, no señor yo no, yo prefiero ser líder y pelear defendiendo el reino – decía esto mientras de sus ojos salían llamaradas de fuego

-Me impresiona la energía q le pone a todo lo q dice o habla- susurró la rubia con una enorme gota en su cabeza, mientras reía nerviosamente en algunas ocasiones Pilika podía llegar a asustarla, aunq jamás lo aceptará ante los demás.

Minutos después, podemos notar que en todo el palacio solamente una luz se mantiene encendida y esa luz pertenece a la habitación de Anna, aún recordaba la embriagante sensación de perderse en esos ojos negros de aqueljoven que había conocido esa tarde.

-oye Pilika-comento- hoy conocí a uno de los seres más hermosos que he visto

-no estarás hablando otra vez del gallo del cocinero verdad?- pregunto curiosa su amiga

- no Pilika, no estoy hablando del gallo, estoy hablando de un chico- contesto con algo de molestia por el comentario de Pilika

-a pues yo me imagine que si, ya que la última vez que lo viste casi lo besabas- comento mientras contenia la risa, al recordar a su amiga en semejante situacion

-oye por si no recuerdas estaba delirando por la fiebre que me había dado- ahora si q la rubia se notaba ligeramente molesta, lo cual solo acrecentaba la idea de Pilika de seguirla molestando

-si, claro como digas yo te creo no te preocupes- ante este punto la peliazul no pudo soportarlo más y estallo en carcajadas, ante la cara sonrojada de su amiga y no por la verguenza sino por la molestia de ver q se burlaban de sus vivencias en especial porq quien lo hacia era su mejor amiga

-olvidalo-puntualizo- contigo definitivamente no se puede hablar en serio

- yo no era la que pedía a gritos casarme con el gallo, el pobre por poco lo hacen caldo debido al ataque cardíaco que le provocaste –comentó la peliazul tratando de nuevamente contener la risa en vano, ya q al recordar dicho momento volvio a reirse.

Después de unos momentos de q la rubia intentará cometer un acto de homicidio en su propia alcoba y logrando q su amiga se calmará, soltó un suspiro al notar q de todas formas, igual se seguiría burlando de ella, pronto la peliazul tomó aire y continuó con la charba q había quedado pendiente –pero dime que más pasó?

No estaba segura de si seguir puesto q por la cara de Pilika, se notaba q pronto soltaría la risa, pero aún así contesto -bueno, quedamos de juntarnos en el campo de las rosas rojas el viernes a las cuatro

-mmm….-la peliazul tomó pose pensativa mientras con una mano sostenía su brazo derechoy con la mano derecha sostenía su mentón-...y ya pensaste que excusa le vas a dar a tu hermano cuando regresemos, recuerda que ese campo se encuentra en la línea divisora de ambos reinos y queda a una hora de aquí.

-ya lo había pensado, Horo ya te entrego a Dark?-pregunto animosa la rubia esperando la afirmación de la peliazul

-no, mañana me lo entrega por?... -pero se detuvo al notar la sonrisa picara de su amiga al confirmarle su sospecha- espera no estarás pensado en lo que estoy pensando que estás pensando o sí? ..definitivamente no es mi día-susurró Pilika, antes de encontrarse con Morfeo

* * *

Mientras del otro lado del reino, una no muy contenta joven se encontraba frente a este par de soquetes como solía llamarlos, y pequeños infantes para gusto de su mano derecha y mejor amiga, la líder del clan mostraba un semblante molesto, vestía una falda lisa corta de color negro, una blusa de mangas cortas negra, sus ojos delineados provocativamente de color negro, botas semi altas negras y una gargantilla negra, suamiga miraba graciosamente la escena pues hasta su hermano tendría que soportar nuevamente el castigo que la rubia les impusiera ella vestía un pantalón de mezclilla algo pegado con una blusa rosa que dejaba poco a la imaginación, sus ojos delineados con un suave negro, zapatillas blancasy en su cabello portaba una diadema de color rosa.

Len aúnno podía creer que tendría que soportar un castigo nuevamente y eso que en ninguna de todas las ocasiones había sido el culpable más que Yoh, pero que se iba a hacer, tampoco comprendía como podía estar sonriendo sabiendo del temperamento de su hermana, suspiró en señal de resignación vestía unos pantalones chinos negros y una camisa sin mangas negra con amarillo. La rubia aclaró su garganta, volteó la vista a Tamao y se dirigió hacia los Yoh y Len.

-Yoh sabes perfectamente que estamos en guerra y que no podemos darnos el lujo de que andes a tan altas horas de la noche- dijo Marion fuertemente haciendo notar su enfado

-aunque andes con Len eso no implica que estés fuera de peligro, inclusive hasta tú Len corres peligro aún no controlas del todo tu poder ni mucho menos Yoh, se que puedo confiar en ti Len, pero a veces el inepto de mi hermano simplemente no entiende la situación que estamos viviendo- volteó la mirada hacia su pequeño diablillo y pudo notar q esté estabaperdido en su mundo, siempre era lo mismo, sonrió para sus adentros, lo queria por eso le preocupaba, salio de sus pensamientos al oir a Len.

1

-Si es cierto y pido disculpas por ello –contestó Len

2

-no te preocupes es comprensible pero aún así, deben andar con cuidado y los quiero de regreso a más tardar a las seis de la tarde queda claro?-finalizó Marion, notando q su hermano no había puesto atención en nada, suspiro resignada.

3

-Si,Marion no te preocupes, yo me encargare de traerlo de vuelta sano y salvo- al menos eso era lo q esperaba el menor de los Tao

4

-así lo espero Len, no quiero que anden metiéndose en líos, en especial él- decía mientras con la mirada señalaba a un pensante castaño

5

-Oyee! Yo no soy ningún inepto –intervino molesto Yoh, al entender las palabras de Marion

Todos miraron atónitos lo q el castaño acababa de aclarar, al parecer no había puesto atención, definitivamente así era él y nada lo iba a cambiar, lo observaron con asombro pero de pronto el silencio fue roto por tres sonoras risas, q lo q lograron fue Yoh se molestará más, pero después de escucharlos se contagió de aquella risa y termino uniendoseles, sabía a la perfección q Marion pocas veces reía así q verla de esa manera le alegro muchisimo

-aún así tendrán que limpiar el sótano completo, como castigo a su desacato –puntualizó Tamao al poder contener por un momento la risa, viéndose inquisitivamente y sonriendo con Marion, para luego volver a reir, lo q a los jovenes no les hizo gracia. Minutos después….

-Ves lo que nos pasa cuando no me haces caso - dijo Len mientras suspiraba mirando su castigo

-Lo siento len, pero te aseguro q valió la pena, durante mi estancia en el campo me encontré con el ser más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida…-definitivamente a sus ojos así lo era, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el rostro de la rubia

-Yoh eso me dijiste cuando encontraste una naranja tirada a medio camino -comentó con sarcasmo y burla el joven chino

-Bueno, pero esa es harina de otro costal, además yo jamás había visto una naranja tan perfecta en toda mi vida- el castaño defendio con honor a su fruta preferida

-aún así sigo pensando en que puede ser cualquier cosa, tu le hayas belleza hasta al burro del vecino- Len no pudo contener la risa, pues sabía q Yoh podía ser tan despistado q lograba crear una serie de sucesos comicos para él

-ya te dije que es una mula len, y es muy bonita -corrobo ante lo dicho por el chino

-olvídalo, mejor terminemos con esto, ya estoy todo empolvado, para que guardaran tantos libros si nunca los leen?

Len estaba molesto en cierta forma, no era justo q se le castigará cuando no había tenido nada q ver en la situación, aún así le agradaba estar con Yoh, extrañamente Yoh sabía como mantener la tranquilidad en cualquier situación y eso le ayudaba a mantener controlado su carácter, en el sótano había toda clase de libros desde diarios viejos y empolvosos hasta libros de hechicería, pero algo más llamó su atención un poco más retirado se encontraba un cofre, q a la sola vista se notaba cuan antiguo era pero olvido por completo del objeto frente a él cuando Yoh volvió a hablar.

-ella era hermosa y quedamos de juntarnos el viernes a las cuatro en el jardín de las rosas rojas

-(analizando)….. espera Yoh dijiste "ELLA"

-sip, así es, ella es la más hermosa criatura que he visto-continuo el castaño

-entonces es humana de carne y hueso, que tiene alma y se parece a nosostros–preguntó burlonamente el chino

-si Len es una mujer de carne y hueso y se parece a nosotros y tiene alma –dijo ya al punto del enojo

-wow, ahora dime genio como haremos para regresar si sabes perfectamente que ese campo se encuentra a una hora de aquí?- pensó por un momento q le daría una buena respuesta, por la forma en la q había hablado ella, pareciera como si estuviera todo perfectamente planeado, pero..

-………………………..

-Yoh, al menos escuchaste lo q te pregunte verdad?- el silencio no le daba buena señal, eso solo significaba una cosa y sabía q no le agradaría

-……………….. eso no lo había pensado- definitivamente había confirmado las sospechas del chino

- lo sabía

CONTINUARÁ………………………

&&&&&

Bueno y que les pareció, creo ahora yaquedo bien y se entiende, en fin como se darán cuenta he cambiado un poco la forma de ser de algunos personajes, pero las parejas no planeo cambiarlas, así que esperen la continuación para saber que sucede y no olviden dejar reviews, se los agradeceré desde el fondo de mi corazón

Matta ne!


	2. Encuentros

-wow, ahora dime genio como haremos para regresar si sabes perfectamente que ese campo se encuentra a una hora de aquí?

-………………………..

-Yoh

-……………….. eso no lo había pensado

- lo sabía- comento el violaceo ante la respuesta de su amigo

CAP. 2 "ENCUENTROS"

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese parado, Yoh se sentía desesperado ansiaba volver a verla, aún no sabía la razón por la que se sentía tan extraña, pero su corazón le dictaba que era algo nuevo, más sin embargo su sexto sentido le indicaba que no se relacionará con ese muchacho, pues sufriría mucho. Pero, omitió ese sentimiento y trato a cada momento de recordar ese rostro tan perfecto a su parecer, sin embargo deseaba que el tiempo volara.

Al fin el tan esperado día llegó, claro que después de muchos sucesos tan normales en ambos castillos, principalmente en el del reino del South, ya q la mula del vecino tuvo que ser llevaba a terapia intensiva y tratamiento por trauma psicológico, ya que Yoh en su estado de sonambulismo había intentado de que está le siguiera en la huída q había pronosticado. Y en el reino de North pues…… solo digamos que el pobre gallo al fin se hizo caldo. Ambos líderes habían gozado con semejantes situaciones y vaya si cada pueblo no lo hizo de igual forma, aún así el día había llegado.

Anna estaba ansiosa al igual que él.

* * *

REINO NORTH 3:00 P.M.

Una sombra recorría los pasillos del palacio con cautela para no ser descubierta por cierto joven de cabellera castaña, se conducía sin aparente rumbo, de pronto entró sigilosamente dentro de una habitación como una sombra en la pared tratando de no levantar sospechas……

-Hola –dijo la sombra con voz aterradora a la joven que tenía enfrente y que le veía con cara de: "Mi no entender que pasar aquí"

-eh, se puede saber en q andas ahora? Y porq estás vestida así? o.O –lo q tenía enfrente se podría decir que era algo parecido a una copia muy mala del sujeto q viste de negro en Scream, hubiese sido más creíble si no se le vieran las botas porq el traje era un tanto más pequeño q ella.

-No es justo! –lloriqueo el sujeto, dejando al descubierto a cierta rubia q es bien conocida por todos los lectores a una peliazul q no pudo contener la risa al notar el intento fallido de su amiga por asustarla- Siempre me descubres

-Igual no importa, por cierto ya estás lista?

-Si, y tú?

-Si, pero…..

-Pero q sucede

No estaba segura si comentarselo o no, pues no quería preocuparla aún así sintio q como amigas debía comentarselo -Bueno, el día que tuvimos el castigo, sentí una presencia muy poderosa y extraña que nos observaba en el campo, no le puse atención pues pensé que eran suposiciones mías, pero cuando regresábamos, puede sentir que la presencia nos seguía y cuando voltee para encararla había desaparecido y desde entonces q tengo un mal presentimiento –comento la peliazul preocupada.

-Talvez no sea algo importante, recuerda q aunque no nos digan nada, mi hermano siempre está al pendiente de mí, puede que haya sido algún guardia, que nos estaba vigilando.

-Si, tienes razón talvez….. solo…. sea mi imaginación –"_Deberás que lo espero, tengo un muy mal presentimiento, en especial por ese sueño_"- En fin, y dime cuando nos vamos?

-Ahorita- contesto Anna animada

-De acuerdo, será mejor ahora que tu hermano salió con mi "queridísimo" hermano, me pregunto a donde habrán ido?

-Me dijo q irían a la vereda porq quería admirar el atardecer, pero mejor apurémonos no quiero tener que dar excusas por nuestra salida.-sabía q su hermano adoraba ver el atardecer y después de mucho tiempo ocupado no desaprovecharía está oportunidad ya q relativamente no se estaban preparando para ninguna batalla pero nunca estaba demás permanecer alerta.

-TUUUUUUU! Pero si la q da las excusas soy yo, tu simplemente te quitas el muerto – comentó la chica al borde de la histeria

-Vamos? –dijo la rubia obviando el comentario dicho por su amiga

-aaaaaaaah, no entiendo porq gastó saliva si nunca me presta atención cuando le hablo

* * *

REINO SOUTH

-Listo -dijo el castaño a su amigo

-Si, pero recuerdame el porq estamos vestidos como convictos de guerra

-Para darle más emoción a nuestra salida prohibida

-Y tenemos que hacer este circo?

-Oh, vamos no seas tan amargado, mejor apúrate antes de q regrese mi hermana y Tamao

-Oye

-Dime- contesto el castaño con su tipica sonrisa

-Olvidalo- no estaba del todo seguro, no quería preocuparlo por tonterías

-Seguro, sabes q puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea –aseguro el castaño a su amigo, ya q lo notó muy preocupado-

-De acuerdo, pero no estoy muy seguro, el día q regresamos del campo tuve la sensación d q nos observaban, aún así no pude reconocer ese poder aunque lo intente, así que lo olvide puesto q creí que era mi imaginación por haber comido tu intento de almuerzo- objeto el chino

-Oye!... no estaba tan mal

-Que no estaba tan mal, pase metido en el baño por más de dos horas y solo podía estar fuera de este máximo 30 minutos

-Bueno, ya capte, en fin y que más pasó? –dijo mostrando un semblante serio, raro en él

-Al regresar pude sentir de nueve esa energía, así que decidí seguirla pero cuando la estaba alcanzando desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno

-Ya veo, no le pongas atención pudo haber sigo algún guardia del ejército de mi hermana, ya sabes como es de sobreprotectora –comentó seguro de si mismo, sabía q no debía preocuparse por cosas mínimas al menos por ahora las cosas habian estado tranquilas y en el fondo de su corazón deseaba q así siguiera.

-Si, talvez tengas razón, mejor démonos prisa, q no vas a llegar a tiempo –"_solo espero que haya sido mi imaginación, tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar, en especial por ese sueño, lo he tenido toda la semana_" pensó el chino con desconfianza- y por cierto a donde fueron las chicas Yoh?

-Dijeron que irían a ver el atardecer en la vereda, así q supongo que vendrán tarde, talvez eso nos ayude a regresar rápido

* * *

EN LA VEREDA

-Crees q sea cierto lo q me dices- comentoTamao ante lo q le había explicado Marion, la cual no se veia del todo confiado en las palabras que habían emandado de su boca

-Se q suena raro y extraño, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de q algo malo pasará y será pronto, por eso quiero q el general Amidamaru venga pronto, quiero q mi hermano este preparado para lo q venga Tamao – comentó cierta rubia con determinación y un dejo de tristeza

-Lo se, Marion, pero aún no entiendo q te hace pensar eso?

-Auras extrañas han estado rodeando el palacio, son débiles pero aún así son muchas y desaparecen cuando intentó buscarlas- su semblante mostraba preocupación y talvez miedo

-Entiendo, pero trata de que este tema no te pertube, sabes bien que aunq seas la líder del clan tus poderes no están desarrollados en su totalidad y cualquier alteración en tu mente puede hacer que estos se liberen creando caos a tu alrededor

-Lo sé, por eso trato de mantener mis sentimientos alejados del mundo.

En un lugar cercano a donde se encontraban nuestras protagonistas, iban caminando dos jóvenes, que traía una plática más o menos similiar…..

-En serio, entonces tendremos que preparnos- dijo un animado Horo, puesto q desde los 6 años se le había entrenado para llegar a ser el líder de aquel poderoso ejercito y puesto q había alcanzado después de mucho esfuerzo, no era q le gustará estar batallando pero al menos eso lo mantenía entrenido

-Si, pero aún no estoy muy seguro del todo, los ancianos me comentaron de q el reino South estaba tramando algo en contra de nosotros y q debíamos preparnos- el castaño cambio su sonrisa a un semblante serio, estaba seguro q los ancianos no mentian pero muchas veces sus premoniciones no eran del todo acertadas

-Y q piensas hacer con Anna y Pilita?- habló Horo logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos

-Estoy consiente de q Pilika es fuerte, pero aún así no tiene la experiencia para estar en una guerra como la q hemos tenido, así q la pondré a proteger a Anna, al menos así las dos estarán a salvo de cualquier cosa q suceda- las que´ria mucho y no deseaba q nada malo les pasará aunq estaba seguro de q ambas podrían defenderse bien no deseaba verlas luchando, no quería perderlas

-Lo sé, pero aún así…..

-Te preocupan las sombras q rodean el castillo cierto?- contestó como leyendo el pensamiento a su amigo

-Si, pero cuando intento hacerles frente simplemente desaparecen

-Tienes razón, yo también he intentado saber cual es su intensión, aún así no creo que sean enviados de Marion, la conozco y se que no se rebajaría a eso- nunca había entablado una conversación con ella pero al menos reconocia q en las batallas era justa, una digna rival a su parecer

-Talvez, tengas razón, pero no te atribules con esto, recuerda que tus poderes son grandes y aún no los controlas del todo y cualquier alteración en ti puede crear destrucción

-De acuerdo

Tamao y Marion caminaban cerca de la vereda donde se encontraba un río, el cual fluía con tranquilidad como si nunca pasará nada malo en aquel lugar, era extraño, pero era cierto, en ese lugar solo se podía respirar tranquilidad, Marionobservo el rio y una idea cruzó por su cabeza perorealmente extrañaba el sentir el agua de la cascadarecorrer su cuerpo y tranquilizarla aunq sea por un corto tiempo.

-Tamao, ire al río a tomar un baño, ahora regresó -agregó

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado

-No te preocupes

No muy lejos de aquel lugar algo llamó la atención de Hao mientras observaba el atardecer y era de que la corriente del río se había alterado un poco, no mucho pero si perceptible para él, así que decidió ir a investigar el motivo de esto.

-Vuelvo enseguida iré a ver algo q llamó mi atención

-No quieres q te acompañe?

-No, no te preocupes, ya regresó

El joven camino por todo el trayecto del río, cerca de la cascada de donde se originaba el rio, pudo observar algo increíble y hermoso a sus ojos, algo q llevaba tiempo de no ver, puesto que en los últimos dos años, solo se había dedicado a prepararse para las batallas que sustentaba contra Marion, aún así el ver ese panorama lo dejó sin palabras, no era común observar como el sol creaba un entorno cálido y el verde de los árboles creaba tranquilidad, el agua reflejaba débilmente los rayos del sol y la cascada se podía observar sin problema alguno, pero algo más llamo su atención, era una siluta q se encontraba al final de la cascada.

Mari como cariñosamente le llamaba Yoh podía sentir como el agua cubría su cuerpo, como al sentir cada gota la relajaba, si bien era cierto de q la fuerza con q la cascada caía era fuerte, ella lo era más ya q desde pequeña se le enviaba a la cascada para meditar y hacer más resistente su cuerpo, se sentía bien hacía tiempo q no se relajaba ya q se mantenía ocupada combatiendo contra Hao, así se sentía hasta q notó una presencia más en el alrededor.

El castaño conocía esa presencia, era inolvidable para él pues siempre q luchaba la sentía, era Marion no había duda, lo q no entendía era el porq se encontraba en aquel lugar y al parecer sin protectores, aún así decidio hablarle pero se sorprendio al notar q ya habia sido descubierto por la chica.

-Qué haces aquí, no me digas q ahora te dedicas a observar a tu enemigo aún cuando se baña Hao–dijo maliciosamente Marion a su ahora anfitrión

-De qué hablas yo simplemente estaba paseando cuando note tu presencia, no te hagas ilusiones –dijo con superioridad al ser descubierto

-Vaya, veo que tanto golpe ya hizo q perdieras la razón, quién se fijaría en alguien como tú? -dijo la rubia molesta, tomando una toalla para cubrir su desnudez

-Ja, no te preocupes por mí, ya q tengo muchas pretendientes, la pregunta sería quién se fijaría en ti? –comentó el castaño ante el comentario en contra suya, cosa de la q se arrepintió casi al instante al notar el semblante de la rubia

-Vienes a buscar pelea Hao o solo a burlarte de las personas? –señalo la rubia con tristeza por las palabras del castaño

-No te preocupes q hoy no deseo pelear, así que mejor me retiro, debo ir a atender asuntos importantes –expusó mientras se retiraba del lugar confundido

-Si, claro –dijo la rubia con tristeza y confusión en su rostro, algo extraño estaba sucediendo y no entendía que era

Hao decidiocaminar por un tiempo para despejar su mente y aclarar sus ideas pero digamos q mucho no le ayudó, sino que más le confundió¿porq había se había sentido mal, cuando la vió con esa expresión de tristeza¿Porq cuando la vio en la cascada el corazón le había dado un vuelco, nunca antes a pesar de las batallas contra ella, habíatenido esa sensación -"_se veía tan feliz tan linda_"- esperen…….. él había pensado eso, q le estaba sucediendo si antes cuando estaba con ella estaba confundido, ahora lo estaba más.

Marion se encontraba en las mismas condiciones q Hao, por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, no entendía que le pasaba¿porq le habían dolido sus palabras¿Porq se había preocupado por ella cuando su rostro mostró la tristeza que intentaba ocultar? –"_Se veía tan tierno"_- sus ojos se abrieron hasta donde las leyes de la fisica lo permiten al notar lo q acaba de pensar, ahora si le estaba jugando mal su razón, termino de vestirse y camino al encuentro con su amiga, notó que había estado demasiado tiempo metida en el asunto ya q estaba oscuro, aún así no podía olvidarlo¿porq antes no había tenido está sensación, porq hastaahora?

* * *

EN EL CAMPO

-Esperame aquí Pilika, veré si ya vino -busco con la mirada al dueño de sus pensamientos desde hacía ya mucho tiempo

-Cómo crees q ya está aquí si llegamos con 10 minutos de anticipación –dijotranquilamente la peliazul

-Por lo general los caballeros acostumbran a llegar temprano

-Y si no lo es, y solo te jugo una mala broma, que tan segura puedes estar de q vendrá?

-Primero, si es un caballero y segundo pude notar en su mirada de q hablaba en serio –señalo la rubia ante el comentario de su amiga, la cual sonrió ante la seguridad q demostraba la rubia

-De acuerdo, porq no vamos al cerezo viejo en lo que viene- definitivamente nunca la había visto con ese brillo en sus ojos, agradecia al cielo el q le dieran la oportunidad d volver a verla sonreir la ultima vez q la había visto así fue el día en q murieron sus padres después de ese momento esa curvatura en sus labios salia muy pocas veces.

-Esta bien, vamos

No muy lejos de aquel lugar, un par de jóvenes caminaban y caminaban y caminaban y……

-Yoh estás seguro de q es por aquí- temía q Yoh en su despiste hubiese olvidado donde era el lugar como era costumbre, imploraba q no fuese así

-Si, jijiji–río nervioso, porq la verdad no se recordaba y si Len se enteraba llegaría a molestarse en grande

-Esta tu risita no me convence además ya llevamos más de veinte minutos caminando- dijo con fastidio

-MIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –exclamó feliz el castaño al encontrar el cerezo donde la había conocido

-No me grites q no estoy sordo, además estoy a la par tuya, tarado –dijo el violaceo al escuchar el grito de su amigo, al menos ahora ya sabía q no estaba tan perdido del todo, lo cual estaba temiendo

Caminaron al lugar, pensando en q no tardarían en llegar y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que habían llegado al mismo tiempo y no venían solos

-Buen día, Lady Anna - dijo mientras besaba elegantemente la mano de Anna

-Buen día, Lord Yoh–contesto sonrojada la rubia ante el saludo del chico

-Oye Yoh, era cierto es una chica de verdad–susurró el violáceo ante lo q sus ojos veían

-"..."- el castaño prefierio omitir el comentario para no iniciar una discusión frente a dos damas

-Oye Anna, es muy guapo, vaya q tienes buenos gustos–susurró la peliazul q aún no salía de su asombro

-Oye sabías q es de mala educación susurrar –comentó el violáceo a la peliazul, al notar su pequeño y privada plática

-que yo recuerde uds empezaron primero picudito- le molestaba tener q toparse con gente como él

-Cómo me llamaste? Azulita –dijo un ya molestó chico ante el comentario de cierta jovencita

-Como oiste……¿cómo me llamaste, q acaso no te enseñaron respeto chinito

-A mí si, no se a ti- dijo engreidamente

-Creo q es mejor q ya no hables Len, es demasiado–opinó el castaño por la forma q estaba tomando la discusión

-Está bien

-Pilika porq mejor no te mantienes calladita, no me arruines el día, porfavor

-claro, no te preocupes- decidio hacer silencio ante la mirada gélida q le había dado su protegida

-Está será una interesante tarde, de estoy seguro –comentó el castaño

Sin embargo no estaban solos, algo los observaba con detenimiento mientras desaparecía entre las sombras de las ramas, este sería el comienzo de algo que cambiaría la vida de todos por completo……………..

* * *

Hola, ya volví, es q me faltaba inspiración pero aquí el segundo cap, espero les guste, paso a contestar reviews

**Liver Girl: **Gracias chica, como ves trate de actualizar lo más rápido q pude, pero creo q voy a cambiar un poco mi forma de escribir, q bueno q te gusto, al menos pasó la prueba de fuego

**Koryanna: **Gracias por apoyarlo, ya me estaba temiendo q no fuera a agradarles, pero gracias por tu review, espero contar con tus mensajes en los próximos caps, conforme a lo de Hao hermano de Anna pues siempre he leído fics acerca de Hao e Yoh, y solamente en un fic leí q era hermano de Lizerg, y me pasó por la cabeza la idea de como sería si fuera hermano de Anna y aquí tienes la respuesta, gracias por todo

**Minamo:** jajaja, no te preocupes al contrario gracias por tu comentario, como vez lo volví a subir pero tenme paciencia pues es mi primer fic así q aún estoy aprendiendo en cuanto a la elaboración de historias, aún así agradesco tu opinión espero q ahora si te guste de igual forma espero tu review, con lo de la categoría no te preocupes desde q hice este segundo cap estaba pensado en cambiarlo pues se me da mas lo comico así q creo q en eso pensamos igual, chao y cuidate.

**Hikaru-Hoshi: **no, tienes razón el primer fic definitivamente es difícil pero aún así hago lo q puedo lo volvi a subir y espero q ahora si te haya gustado gracias por tu comentario en verdad q me ayudan, espero contar con tus comentarios en los siguientes caps, sayonara.

No olviden dejar reviews yo acepto de todo, eh 

Matta ne!


	3. A escondidas

-Está será una interesante tarde, de estoy seguro –comentó el castaño

Sin embargo no estaban solos, algo los observaba con detenimiento mientras desaparecía entre las sombras de las ramas, este sería el comienzo de algo que cambiaría por completo la vida de todos por completo……………..

CAPITULO 3

"A ESCONDIDAS"

-Ya veo, así que los herederos más pequeños de los reinos se están encontrando a escondidas – un sujeto corpulento y con un aire misterioso se encontraba sentado analizando lo dicho por su espía, mientras otro se mantenía con una posición inalterable frente a la ventana por la cual se podían observar con claridad ambas fortalezas.

- Así es señor, pero…- guardo silencio intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar – no cree q eso sería peligroso – observo con detenimiento como el tercer sujeto se levantaba del sillón en el q se encontraba momentos antes

-No! Al contrario eso nos ayudaría con lo q tenemos pensado hacer – comento, definitivamente esto era un muy buen golpe de suerte para sus planes

- Entonces q haremos señores – esta situación lo tenía algo incómodo por no decir desconcertado ya q hubiera apostado q los presentes desearían la muerte de ambos jóvenes pero la reacción de estos fue totalmente contraria

Una cuarta sombra se movía con delicadeza y habilidad extrema entre la habitación de pronto paro súbitamente y dijo – Los dejaremos así por un tiempo prudente hasta q sea el momento correcto entonces pondremos en marcha nuestros planes, por el momento solamente mantelos vigilados quedo claro – sabía de antemano q debían mantenerse al tanto puesto q cualquier movimiento podría crear sospechas en los líderes de los clanes y eso era lo q menos deseaban

Mientras q el campo en donde se encontraban nuestros protagonistas se podía observar como dos auras se mantenían elevadas esperando cualquier movimiento del contrincante para poder efectuar su golpe.

-Cree q algún día se calmarán – pregunto una fastidiada rubia al castaño a su lado

-No lo c, pero déjelos al parecer se llevan muy bien – su característica risita había hecho acto presente en aquel inolvidable rostro

-QUEEEEEEEEEE! – definitivamente los aludidos no habían tomado muy bien el comentario

- Yo jamás seré amigo de esta niñita y nunca, óyeme bien, nunca intentaré entablar una conversación civilizada puesto q no se puede – el violáceo se encontraba fatigado debido a que durante su disputa había dicho demasiadas cosas de un solo tiro y en efecto el aire para su desgracia le era indispensable

- Es cierto – la peliazul no se quedaría atrás – bien es sabido que los animales no entienden nuestro lenguaje, así que no me rebajaré a seguir discutiendo con un tipo egocéntrico, petulante y con poca cordura, así q Anna si ya terminaste podríamos retirarnos esta claro q no tengo muchas intenciones de quedarme junto a este tipo – los tres chicos miraron incrédulos a la chica ya q todo lo anterior lo había dicho en un solo suspiro y sin intervalos de respiración, lo cual era muy difícil aunque la rubia comenzó a reír pues ya conocía el carácter de su joven acompañante y sabia q era capaz d eso y mucho más.

- Cálmate Pillika – la rubia hizo un ademán como restándole importancia – si no te gusta estar con él simplemente apártate no es necesario q estés con nosotros todo el tiempo – soltó sin rodeos entendía q no le cayera bien pero también deseaba que la comprendiera y le diera más tiempo

-De acuerdo – suspiro en señal de resignación – si me necesitas estaré en aquel árbol – dicho esto subió con agilidad hasta la copa del mismo se acomodo en una de las ramas y se quedo observando el atardecer que se presentaba antes sus ojos

- Lo mismo va para ti Len – sabía q en realidad no le desagradaba la chica en cuestión pero también conocía el carácter de su amigo y este no lo aceptaría así que decidió dejar las cosas por la paz

- Bah, da igual – la frialdad era algo innato en él, aún así algo en aquella jovencita lo había echo sentir feliz y eso lo mantenía confundido así q hizo lo q su amigo le pidió pero no se alejo mucho debía estar alerta por cualquier suceso extraño q se presentara era su deber

- Bueno al menos ya dejaron de discutir – la rubia mostraba una sonrisa llena de satisfacción al ver sus planes cumplidos a cabalidad volteo y observo q el castaño la miraba de forma dulce y le sonreía ante este acto solamente acertó a sonrojarse y a evitar la insistente mirada de su acompañante

- Cierto, podría pedirle q me tutee y q me llame solamente Yoh, es q no me gustan mucho las formalidades – comento algo apenado eso jamás había ido con él y no le gustaba mostrar algo q simplemente no era

-Claro, solo si tú me tuteas también y me llamas Anna – dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas logrando una reacción muy incómoda para el joven a su lado, algo en ella hacía que despertarán en él sentimientos nuevos

Conversaron por bastante tiempo mientras veían el atardecer no muy lejos de aquel lugar sus protectores también observaban ese bello paisaje hasta que una energía poderosa comenzó a acercarse a una velocidad impresionante hacía el lugar donde se encontraban

Todos sintieron aquella sensación "desconocida", Len saco su cuchilla y por instinto se coloco en posición de ataque frente a Yoh que aunq no lo demostrará se encontraba listo para defender a Anna si así ameritaba la situación, la rubia al sentir que ambos jóvenes se encontraban allí volteo para observar el porq del cambio tan repentino en ellos.

Para sorpresa de ellos Pillika ni se inmutó, solamente los observaba desde las copas de los árboles con una mirada totalmente satisfecha y aunq intentará retenerla la risa le ganó y río con cierto cinismo lo q provoco la confusión en la mente de Yoh y la cólera en Len. La susodicha se levanto suavemente y volteo a ver a Anna la cual tenía una mirada de decepción lo cual perturbo aún más a los jóvenes a su lado

- Ya es hora Anna despídete, nuestro tiempo se acabo – dijo mientras observaba el horizonte muy atentamente, los mismo hicieron los tres jóvenes y pudieron notar como algo grande se aproximaba, hasta que se detuvo delante de ellos

Yoh no podía creer lo q sus ojos veían, no podía ser cierto pero siendo ella de la realeza definitivamente tenía sentido inclusive según había oído su hermana le tenía preparado uno a él también, pero nunca se imagino poder observar tan majestuoso animal frente a ellos y menos imaginar que sería uno de los más poderosos y milenarios dragones

Len conocía de antemano que este tipo de seres existía y que su sola presencia producía sensaciones contrarias en quien tenía la oportunidad de estar frente a ellos, pero no imagino que tendría la oportunidad de estar cerca de uno y menos en aquel momento hasta que una pequeña risilla los saco de sus pensamientos

-No tienen porq preocuparse el no les hará nada – comentó la peliazul con dulzura y cariño en su voz mientras acariciaba a la criatura – su nombre es Dark es el dragón de la oscuridad – aún no asimilaban por completo la información que les había sido proporcionada sin embargo eso no los tranquilizaba del todo y esto pudo ser notado por las jóvenes

- El solamente vino a traernos puesto que él es más rápido y es el guía de Pillika aparte de que debemos estar en nuestro hogar antes de que mi hermano regrese y se percate de mi ausencia – dijo la rubia tratando de cortar la tensión que por unos momentos dominó el lugar

Len observo como la peliazul cambiaba drásticamente al estar frente al dragón, se volvía más cariñosa y su rostro reflejaba felicidad por unos instantes sus miradas se encontraron logrando que a ambos se les subiera la sangre a las mejillas y evitaron seguir en ese juego que mantenía alborotados sus sentimientos. Dark pudo percibir lo que ocurría y se colocó delante de su dueña a modo de protección algo que no paso desapercibido por nuestro joven violáceo y por un instante sintió como si el mismo dragón la protegiera con recelo, sacudió su cabeza con la intención de que esas absurdas ideas se alejaran

Mientras tanto Yoh observaba a Anna la cual no se había movido desde el momento en que Dark había sido captado dentro de su radar visual, se acerco a ella y tomo entre sus manos las de ella y le dijo – no te preocupes te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, que te parece si nos vemos todos los viernes a la misma hora de hoy? – pregunto al entender el porq del cambio en la actitud de la chica

- Me parece bien – se sorprendió al darse cuenta d q el chico de alguna manera había dado en el clavo y q sin intención aparente podía regresarle la felicidad perdida con tan solo verla a los ojos y sonrió mostrándole con ello lo que había logrado causar en ella

La rubia hizo una reverencia despidiéndose de los chicos y subiendo cuidadosamente en aquel extraño ser, la peliazul fue alzada por el mismo dragón hacia arriba y para sorpresa de Len el dragón le sonrió con sarcasmo y altanería al ver que había provocado la risa de la joven lo cual por muy raro que suene había molestado al joven chino pues hubiera deseado hacerlo él y no el dragón

En cuanto partieron Len le comentó a Yoh la extraña sensación que había tenido en cuanto a Dark a lo que este únicamente se limitó a sonreír y dijo – podría ser que solo fuera tu imaginación Len, no creo que un dragón tuviera la intención de hacerte sentir celos a menos que sea una persona muy especial para él y que solo deseaba protegerla – concluyó con su singular semblante

- Yo jamás sentiría celos por una niña tan tonta como ella, yo simplemente te digo que pude notar eso en su mirada por más extraño que suene – intento disimular su sonrojo y su ira comenzaba a incrementarse pero la imagen de aquella chica sonriendo como si no existieran preocupaciones ocupo su mente disipando con esto la furia que amenazaba con salir y que se materializará con el envió del joven heredero al hospital más próximo por su osado comentario

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Oye Marion cuando llega el General Amidamaru - preguntó por tercera vez la pelirrosa pero al no obtener respuesta se colocó enfrente de su amiga intentado con esto captar su atención, la joven rubia iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto la posición que había adquirido su amiga provocando con esto que tropezará con ella y cayera de lleno contra el suelo del bosque

-Ayyy….- la rubia masajeaba delicadamente la parte que había sido usada como almohada ante la inminente caída, elevo su mirada y notó como su amiga la observaba curiosa – Me podrías decir en que tanto piensas que no me pones atención – inquirió de forma autoritaria rezando porque sus intenciones dieran fruto e hicieran que contestará lo que había preguntado

- Perdona Tamao no era mi intención preocuparte, no estaba pensando en nada específicamente simplemente meditaba la situación – no tenía pensado comentarle acerca del encuentro con Hao sabía que su amiga le reprocharía el no haberla llamado, omitiendo ese detalle e intentando casi en vano prestar atención hacia Tamao el heredero directo del reino North seguía en sus pensamientos

- Bien entonces me podrías responder a la pregunta que te hice hace algunos momentos – la pelirrosa tenía mucha paciencia eso era bien sabido pero algo le decía que su amiga le estaba ocultando algo y eso le molestaba pero prefirió no obligarla a nada hasta que ella se sintiera segura y se lo dijera

-eh?...¿Cuál pregunta? – intentaba recordar cual había sido la pregunta pero lo único que se mantenía en su cabeza eran las palabras, la mirada y el olor de Hao, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de borrar esas imágenes

- cuando llega el General Amidamaru – sabía que a su amiga le preocupaba algo más que la situación algo que la mantenía confundida y eso no le agradaba ya que comenzaba a sentir como Marion expulsaba energía inconscientemente y algunos árboles se comenzaban a debilitar y el aire se volvía un tanto pesado

- Según tengo enterado deberá arribar dentro de dos días al palacio – notó como en el firmamento se podían presenciar las estrellas seña inigualable de lo tarde que era así que a paso presuroso regresó a la fortaleza

En un lugar no muy lejano un joven peliazul trataba de hacer volver a la realidad al castaño sin resultado alguno, cansado de intentar soplo resignado y camino en silencio al lado de Hao sabía que algo lo mantenía distante de su propia realidad y lo tenia confundido pues a pesar de ser de noche la temperatura del ambiente había cambiado casi q drásticamente, no parecía que fueran las siete de la noche sino las tres de la tarde los árboles a su alrededor comenzaban a tornarse negro debido al calor tan sofocante que se encontraba.

A pesar de haber convivido con él desde que tenía 3 años aún no se adaptaba al increíble poder que tenía su amigo puesto que el dominaba el hielo, algo muy contrario ya que es bien sabido que le fuego y el hielo no son elementos que se tengan precisamente cariño.

En la cabeza del castaño se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Marion en la cascada, muy a su pesar sabía que ese recuerdo estaría ahí y que no lo dejaría en paz pero porque pensaba tanto en ella nunca había experimentado tantas cosas juntas, el rostro que reflejaba tranquilidad, felicidad pero después mostraba seriedad, tristeza hasta donde pudo descifrar pero porque su corazón se había paralizado al notar esto en ella, era algo que definitivamente le iba a mantener la mente muy ocupada pero de algo estaba seguro no le comentaria nada a su amigo sabía que se preocupaba mucho por su seguridad y no quería un reproche por parte de Horo Horo suficiente con sus enredados sentimientos…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno aquí les traje el 3er cap espero que les guste, no es muy largo pues me falto inspiración pero no podía dejar de subirlo

**Liver Girl: **Muchas gracias chica me alegra que te haya gustado, me alegra que esta pareja te guste de nuevo estoy tratando de hacer algo diferente en cuanto al carácter de esta chica tan especial, espero seguir contando con tus comentarios

**Koryanna: **Pues como ves trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo pero con el trabajo y la universidad definitivamente tiempo es el que me falta pero trato de no dejarlo, gracias por tu comentario, chao

**Minamo: **la verdad tenías razón de esta manera al menos a mí me gusta más, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado, me he guiado en otros para poder hacerlo lo mejor posible definitivamente "La práctica y los consejos hacen al maestro"

Agradezo su apoyo al fic y recuerden dejar reviews, igualmente gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic, Sayonara

Matta ne!


	4. Decisiones

En la cabeza del castaño se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Marion en la cascada, muy a su pesar sabía que ese recuerdo estaría ahí y que no lo dejaría en paz pero porque pensaba tanto en ella nunca había experimentado tantas cosas juntas, el rostro que reflejaba tranquilidad, felicidad pero después mostraba seriedad, tristeza hasta donde pudo descifrar pero porque su corazón se había paralizado al notar esto en ella, era algo que definitivamente le iba a mantener la mente muy ocupada pero de algo estaba seguro no le comentaría nada a su amigo sabía que se preocupaba mucho por su seguridad y no quería un reproche por parte de Horo Horo suficiente con sus enredados sentimientos…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CUARTO CAPITULO**

"**DECISIONES"**

De aquel encuentro habían pasado ya dos semanas, las cuales a base de mentiras y excusas Anna y Pillika habían logrado reunirse con los chicos creando únicos y emotivos encuentros en los cuales se iban conociendo un poco más al tiempo que Len y Dark acrecentaban su rivalidad en cuanto a la atención de la peliazul, mientras el trío peleaba silenciosamente, Anna e Yoh se mantenían viendo el atardecer mientras platicaban de cosas triviales algunas sin lógica pero al fin y al cabo importantes para ellos

La situación para los jóvenes de los reinos era pacífica y tranquila ya que sus hermanos ya llevaban tiempo sin batallar y esto contribuía a que los lugares que se veían afectados por sus luchas pudieran ser reconstruidos o en otros casos pudieran regenerarse, sin que se dieran cuenta sus movimientos eran vigilados insistentemente y que pasan inadvertidos para ellos; mientras más pasaban el tiempo juntos más notaban que sentimientos extraños comenzaban a aflojar en ellos, sentimientos que iban creciendo día con día y se fortalecían con la sola presencia de la otra persona

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Mi lady, disculpe que la interrumpa pero me gustaría comentar algo con usted – Marion no se inmuto ni siquiera se movió de lugar, sabía quien era pues su gran poder le indicaba que era uno de sus súbditos – ¿Qué sucede? Es algo tan importante como para venir a molestarme – preguntó sin mirarlo, sus ojos seguían fijos en el tan majestuoso atardecer que se hacía presente, admiraba y envidiaba aquellos paisajes pues eran tranquilos sin perturbaciones, sonrió melancólica al recordar como era su vida antes del desastre

Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos con la voz ronca del anciano – Así es mi lady, me temo que no le traigo buenas noticias – aquello logró captar la atención de la chica quien camino lentamente hasta su silla e invitó al chico a imitarla – Así veo, dígame que es aquello que ha visto – el joven acepto gustoso la invitación y prosiguió – me he enterado que el líder del reino North ha enviado a alguien muy peligroso a investigar acerca de su reino y todo lo que lo compone, mi lady, es alguien que se ha acercado tanto a nosotros que no nos dimos cuenta – las palabras del chico sonaron preocupadas, el hecho de que alguien se hubiera acercado tanto al reino y ellos no lo hubiesen notado era algo que no se debía tomar a la ligera, así que envió un mensaje especial a su amiga Tamao pues ella también debía estar al tanto de la situación

Fueron segundos los que tardo en llegar al estudio donde se encontraba su amiga, entró educadamente y se posiciono al lado de ella – Gracias por venir Tamao – rápidamente le comentó lo que el joven acababa de decirle provocando la preocupación en su amiga – continué – no le gustaba esperar así que lo insito a seguir – Aquel sujeto se ha acercado a alguien muy próximo a usted mi lady, deberá tener cuidado pues su hermano corre peligro – a ella no le importaba estar en peligro pero su hermano era otra cosa – Quien ese enviado que hace peligrar la vida de mi hermano – preguntó rápidamente debía saberlo para poder tomar la decisión correcta y que Yoh no se diera por enterado – es la hermana de Hao – aquellas palabras retumbaron en su mente, su corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió que se desvanecería en aquel lugar – Así que la hermana de Hao – se relajó y pensó detenidamente que decisión tomar – bien, no tienes nada más que decirnos? – al tiempo que el joven negaba con la cabeza, Marion le hizo un ademán para que saliera

Éste salió pronto de aquel lugar dejando a dos chicas pensativas, al parecer esta vez Hao iba a ir enserio por consiguiente sabía que solo tenía una salida aunque eso significará que su hermano se molestará con ella – Tamao, he tomado una decisión en cuanto Yoh regrese quiero que lo envíes aquí y tanto tú como Len estén presentes – anunció al tiempo que se levantaba para retirarse – está bien, pero tú a donde piensas ir – le preocupaba lo que su amiga fuera a hacer pero al ver la sonrisa en su rostro se relajo – No te preocupes que no haré nada, solo iré a desestresarme un poco en el salón de entrenamiento – dijo para calmar a su amiga

- También quiero que llames a Lizerg necesito hablar con él – pidió al tiempo que desaparecía por la puerta, Tamao se quedo observando el lugar por donde había salido Marion y a paso lento se dirigió al balcón para observar como el cielo se hallaba cubierto de nubes negras

Sus pasos eran delicados y silenciosos, se sentía mal por haberle mentido a su amiga pero necesitaba aire y estar sola, así que a escondidas se dirigió a la terraza del palacio y desde allí contemplo la guarida de su enemigo o es que acaso no era así, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle de tanto pensar en aquellas situaciones, dos lágrimas rebeldes marcaron un camino que hacía años no bordaban, sus ojos volvieron a ser fríos y susurró al viento – ayúdame a cuidarlo de cualquier peligro, algo me dice que no crea en aquellas palabras, mi corazón me lo advierte, pero no estoy segura, necesito cerciorarme primero – estaba decido lo haría si eso era lo que él quería, aunque su corazón le dictará lo contrario y ese presentimiento de que algo exterior era el culpable de aquella situación – De acuerdo Hao prepárate porque si guerra quieres, guerra tendrás y no habrá tregua – con aquellos pensamientos bajó con elegancia de un salto y entró a su morada dejando tras sí una hermosa ciudad ajena a todo lo que estaba punto de desatarse

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hao se acerco lentamente al jardín del palacio y observo embelesado el maravilloso atardecer que se hacía presente en aquel lugar, sonrió con nostalgia al pensar que talvez nunca pudiera vivir tranquilamente, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando Horo Horo apareció a su lado y lo acompaño en su actividad – Es hermoso – afirmó el castaño al peliazul que comprendió lo que su compañero le dijo – por supuesto que es hermoso, ojalá esta paz y tranquilidad la pudiéramos vivir todos los días – agregó el peliazul

La brisa vespertina jugó con sus cabellos por un corto tiempo mientras les brindaba caricias consoladoras a sus entristecidas almas, de pronto notaron como alguien se hacía presente en aquel lugar y sin voltear la vista el castaño pregunto – Para qué me buscas – aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la joven detrás de ellos pues no creyó que la reconocieran tan rápidamente pero luego recordó que ellos eran muy buenos y suspiro resignada – Mi lord, venía a informarle de algo que acabo de escuchar y que al parecer traerá problemas – se detuvo al ver que dicha frase logró que el líder se pusiera de pie siendo imitado por el general de las tropas

– habla claro, no me gustan lo rodeos y lo sabes – gruño molesto, la joven no perdió tiempo y prosiguió – según mis fuentes mi lord, su hermana ha estado teniendo contacto con un enviado del reino South – retrocedió unos pasos al notar que la furia de su señor crecía de manera descontrolada haciendo más sofocante el lugar

Horo Horo contó mentalmente hasta diez e intentó calmar a su amigo – Cálmate Hao, con enojarte no lograrás hacer nada – el castaño volvió a la normalidad y normalizó su respiración al tiempo que ponía en orden sus ideas – quién es el enviado – preguntó sin rodeos, debía a como diera lugar alejar a su hermana de los enemigos, Anna era muy ingenua y siempre confiaba en la gente, sabía que no era buena idea haberle dado el permiso de salir del palacio ahora su vida peligraba y debía actuar rápido – El hermano de la joven Marion – decía nerviosamente

Dos simples palabras lograron que su cuerpo actuará más rápido que su razón "hermano" y "Marion", agarró fuertemente de los hombre a la chica al tiempo que decía – Que has dicho – su mente aún no quería procesar la información de que Marion había decidido aprovecharse de su hermanita, pero una mano en su hombro lo trajo a la realidad – no ganas nada con ponerte así, ya te lo dije, además ella no tiene la culpa de que eso haya ocurrido – decía al tiempo que señalaba a la asustada chica, instantáneamente soltó el agarre y con un ademán le obligó a irse, cosa que no dudo en hacer

Ya estando solos hablo más tranquilamente – Creo que lo mejor es encerrar a mi hermana al menos hasta que el peligro pase, aunque eso signifique escuchar sus gritos – la sonrisa sincera volvió a su rostro, era increíble como esa niña podía hacerlo sentir tranquilo y a la vez inseguro – será lo mejor por el momento – confirmo su amigo, Horo sabia que Hao quería mucho a su hermana y que no permitiría nunca que le hiciesen daño

Observó el ahora manto nocturno que era poco visible ya que una tormenta amenazaba con cernirse sobre North, un mal presentimiento se apodero de su mente y la sacudió tratando de disipar aquellas ideas – Quiero que llames a Ryu, necesito hablar con él – Horo se sorprendió por el favor pero sabía que esto ya no era solamente una venganza por la muerte de sus padres, si no por la impertinencia de meterse con su hermana

Afirmo al tiempo que se comenzaba a retirar del lugar, pero detuvo sus pasos al oír la voz de Hao – En cuanto llegue Anna dirígela al estudio, también quiero que estén presentes Pillika y tú – volteó su rostro hacia su amigo y sonrió satisfecho al notar el apoyo en Horo, el gran general se retiró mientras en su mente solamente una persona se hacía presente - "por favor Pillika regresen rápido" – con este último pensamiento se perdió en los largos pasillos del palacio

Mientras el joven líder seguía meditando que acciones tomaría – Creo que a partir de ahora las cosas serán diferentes y tengo un mal presentimiento, por favor donde quiera que estén, padre y madre cuídennos – soltó al aire mientras sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas que pelean en salir y victoriosas recorrieron la mejilla del guerrero – no deseo que algo malo le pase – fue lo último que dijo casi en un suspiro y observaba desde donde estaba al palacio enemigo, de pronto su rostro se endureció y veía decididamente lo que haría

- Si guerra quieres, guerra tendrás Marion – con esto última promesa volvió sus pasos hacia su hogar dejando atrás una bella ciudad que comenzaba a iluminarse con la luz artificial, sin ser conocedores de que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esta vez si que no tengo perdón, me tarde demasiado en actualizar, lo siento pero es que tuve problemas con la imaginación pues no quería funcionar y para colmo se le dio por irse de vacaciones, pues como verán este cap no contiene mucho romance y se centra más en los pensamientos de Hao y Marion y de algo que está próximo, espero dejarlos con la intriga, ahora paso a responder reviews

**Liver Girl: **me alegro haber recibido tu mensaje, tus palabras siempre me animan a seguir adelante y te agradezco el apoyo incondicional, espero que este cap sea de tu gusto

**Yamiana: **me alegra saber que la historia te está gustando, espero que siga así y gracias por tu reviews

También agradezco a todas las personas que leen este fic, espero que siga contando con su presencia pues son ustedes los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y cualquier cosas pues todo es bien recibido, nos vemos hasta la prox

Matta ne!


	5. Lejos pero contigo

**CAPITULO V**

"**LEJOS PERO CONTIGO"**

Las cosas estaban claras ninguno de los daría tregua o tendría misericordia con el otro, el cielo parecía presagiar las situaciones que se vendrían de ahora en adelante al tiempo que los sentimientos que comenzaban a nacer en ambos gobernantes fueron encerrados en lo profundo del corazón para dar paso a la razón

Muy lejos de todo aquel movimiento interno de los reinos, en un jardín oculto se encontraban cuatro singulares personajes

-Vamos Yoh, tengo la razón – afirmaba la rubia ante el castaño que negaba suavemente

-No Anita jijiji yo tengo la razón – contrarrestó provocando un malestar en la chica – tú sabes perfectamente que no puedes mover a un caballo tres casillas en línea recta – veía divertido como la chica intentaba hacer que su movimiento funcionara, hacia horas que se encontraban jugando ajedrez pero al parecer Yoh no era tan despistado de treinta partidas Anna solamente había ganado diez

-Claro que sí – acotó visiblemente molesta a lo que el castaño trataba de mantener una imagen neutral y no soltar en carcajadas pues eso solo acrecentaría el enojo de la rubia

-Déjalo en paz Len – decía una cansada Pillika al chico frente a ella, a pesar de que al principio se habían llevado mal ahora parecía que podían tolerarse

-Te estoy diciendo que esa cosa que tienes por mascota me intento quitar un brazo ayer – decía irritado por la poca atención de la peliazul – después no digas nada si lo ataco – no sabía porque pero ahora las peleas entre él y Dark se habían echo más crispantes

-No grites Len, Anna esta molesta y no vaya a ser que se desquite contigo – informó pues aunque no era de su total agrado tampoco quería ser testigo ocular de la furia de su amiga – pero es que no entiendes – anunció el violáceo elevando el volumen de su voz

-Len – llamó dulcemente la rubia, el chico volteó la vista para saber a que se debía el llamado pero la mirada nerviosa y asustada de Yoh le indicaba que acababa de hacer verdad lo que Pillika le estaba advirtiendo – si – contestó tragando nerviosamente – podrías callarte – le pidió amablemente la rubia, a lo que todos quedaron sorprendidos por la forma tan pacifica en que se lo había pedido

-¿eh? – La rubia era rara pensó Len pero mientras siguiera en una pieza no haría nada por enojarla, aunque ahora que lo meditaba jamás la había visto enojada – porque la próxima vez que hagas escándalo yo misma me encargo de que no dejes descendencia – ante semejante amenaza el pobre chico solo atino a asentir pero la risita vanamente ahogada de la peliazul lo enfureció

El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente a lo que Yoh y Len se vieron inquisitoriamente, algo les decía que las cosas no andaban bien en el castillo, la brisa vespertina extrañamente se tornó caliente y fue en ese instante que ambas chicas supieron lo que sucedían, debían volver ahora y saber que sucedía para no incentivar a su hermano a buscarlas por el reino – Anna – llamó Pillika mientras se levantaba de la rama donde se encontraba y bajaba al suelo siendo seguida por Len

-Lo sé – musitó la chica y se levanto perturbando a Yoh - ¿Qué sucede? – Por la forma en que ambas se veían era notorio que algo no andaba bien – debemos irnos – informó gentilmente la peliazul – ohh ya veo – Yoh paso una mano por su cabellera castaña alborotada y sonrió torpemente

-Lo sentimos Yoh – susurró por lo bajo Anna – no te preocupes – se acerco a ella y le regalo en cálido beso en la mejilla haciendo que los ojos de la chica brillaron como lo hacían cuando estaba con él, Pillika sonrió y supo en ese momento que al fin su amiga había encontrado esa luz que había buscado, pero la aparición de Dark les informó de que no contaban con mucho tiempo – vamos – decía al tiempo que se encaminaban hacia la mascota de la chica, ya estando listas para partir Anna le dirigió una dulce sonrisa al castaño

-Nos veremos después Len – decía al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo y las mejillas del chico se tornaban de un rosa suave – si, como sea – respondió volteando la vista para que nadie notará su sonrojo, una vez hubo dicho esto Dark extendió sus alas y voló rápidamente hacia el castillo North – lo mejor será que nosotros también nos vayamos – le comentó Len mientras se encaminaba hacia el castillo – claro – metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y con una sonrisa en su rostro siguió calladamente a su amigo

Descendieron ágilmente de Dark y Pillika le brindo un suave beso – gracias amigo – le dio unas leves palmaditas y volteó para comentarle algo de su presentimiento a Anna pero el rostro de su amiga estaba pálido y veía perdidamente algún punto en específico, giró su vista y un frío letal le recorrió el cuerpo, frente a ellas se encontraban Hao y Horo Horo; ambos poseían un semblante sereno y eso no era una buena señal – hola – saludaron nerviosamente

-Creo que no hay nadie – comentó un Yoh al estilo Misión Imposible – deja de hacer esas tonterías – pidió Len intentando no matarlo por sus actitudes tan infantiles – oh vamos, hazlo emocionante – pidió poniendo cara de borrego a punto de morir – no me veas así, no lo haré – continuó su marcha hasta llegar a las escaleras – sabías que le quitas la emoción del momento – lloriqueó el castaño pero al no obtener respuesta de su amigo lo observó notando que estaba rígido en el primer escalón, subió la mirada y sonrió inocentemente al ver a su hermana y a Tamao en la parta alta de las escaleras – hola – saludo animadamente, pero al ver la seriedad con que Marion seguía cada uno de sus movimientos un mal presentimiento se apodero de sus sentidos

-Entren – fue la fría respuesta de Hao, ambas obedecieron al instante y seguidas de Horo entraron a la enorme mansión, el silencio fue su único acompañante en el lapso de tiempo del jardín al despacho de Hao, el castaño abrió la puerta entrando el primero seguido de las chicas que se veían nerviosamente, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose las sobresaltó enormemente y asustadas observaron a Hao – me temo que muchas cosas han estado sucediendo últimamente – informó Horo Horo tratando de romper la calurosa atmósfera del lugar – por como están surgiendo las cosas lo mejor es que estén al tanto de todo – Hao se acerca lentamente hasta Anna y la abrazo, acto que ayuda a aumentar la preocupación de la rubia

-Hao – farfullo Anna – es por eso que ya no podrán salir del castillo bajo ninguna excusa – informó mientras sonreía victorioso y agitaba las llaves del castillo que él mismo le había dado a su hermana – no – fue la casi imperceptible respuesta de la chica al buscar desesperadamente entre sus ropas – me temo que sí, Marion ha enviado un espía entre nosotros y no puedo permitir que estés cerca de él – guardo el llavero en la gaveta superior derecha y le echo llave – no entiendo, ni siquiera se quien es – informó molesta Anna – eso crees tú, pero créeme que si lo conoces – dicho esto le hizo una seña a Horo Horo y este inmediatamente se acerco a Pillika – lo siento – murmuró en su oído y le quitó el collar con el cual podía llamar a Dark – no, devuélvemelo – forcejeó para poder recuperarlo pero él era más alto

A ver, si sabes tanto entonces dime quien es – exigió al notar como hasta Pillika estaba pagando, Anna se preguntaba quien era aquel sujeto al que su hermano temía tanto como para encerrarlas en el castillo – pues mi queridísima hermanita – dijo con sarcasmo – me temo desilusionarte pero el enviado de Marion es nada más y nada menos que su queridísimo hermano Yoh Phauna - ¡¡Qué?? – El eco de ambas voces femeninas se dejo oír por todo el lugar – eso es imposible – eso no podía ser cierto, él no podía ser, su mente y corazón se negaban a creerle pero la firmeza con la que su hermano había dicho las cosas parecía ser todo lo contrario a lo que deseaba creer

-Lo siento hermana – dicho esto se encamino hacia la puerta siendo seguido de Horo Horo – de ahora en adelante no saldrás de aquí si no es conmigo – informó observando como su hermana continuaba en la misma postura, parecía que aún no podía o más bien no quería procesar la información – Anna – susurró tristemente Pillika al notar la confusión en su amiga – la cena ya estará lista, alístense – luego de eso el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue el único ruido en aquella amplia habitación – yo no creo que sea así – el comentario trajo a la realidad a la rubia y siguió cada paso que daba su amiga por toda la habitación y una sonrisa surcó su rostro – yo tampoco – ante aquello ambas sabían que algo más estaba detrás de todo esto y ellas se encargarían de averiguarlo – mientras más pronto mejor – Pillika asintió y observando el manto estrellado

Mientras tanto Yoh y Len estaban se encontraban en la sala familiar junto a Marion y Tamao – Lizerg viene en camino – ante esto ambos chicos observaron a Marion – bien – fue la única respuesta y luego el silencio gobernó nuevamente el lugar – Yoh – llamó al notar el poco interés que ponía su hermano – dime – dijo con su sempiterno sonrisa mientras que Marion suspiraba, no era fácil ser la persona que siempre le quitaba todo aquella que parecía hacerlo feliz – me temo que no podrás salir de aquí bajo ninguna circunstancia a menos que yo vaya contigo – la sonrisa del castaño poco a poco fue desapareciendo de su rostro – Hao ha enviado un espía y por nuestros descuidos se ha acercado mucho a nosotros y en especial a ti – el castaño la veía fijamente sin expresión alguna al tiempo que Marion le mantenía la vista - ¿Quién es? – Pregunto directamente – Anna Asakura – dicho esto Tamao se acercó a Len y le quito un pequeño silbato – hey – exigió Len al notar lo que su hermana había hecho – lo siento pero no podrás usar a Hanson – no, era su caballo más preciado, no era justo, Yoh parecía no salir de su trance todo parecía tan extraño ella jamás había actuado de esa manera y estaba confiado en que su encuentro no había sido porque así estuviera planeado

-Permiso – se retiro elegantemente y Tamao la acompaño – la rubiecita no me cae del todo mal, yo no creo que lo que dijera fuera cierto – el castaño no contesto y a cambio sonrió nuevamente – lo sé, algo más esta pasando – dicho esto un brillo único apareció en los ojos de Len y una sonrisa analizadora en su rostro – cuanto antes mejor – Len asintió y se encamino al balcón

Sea lo que fuere que estuviera distribuyendo esas cosas, ellos lo encontrarían algo andaba mal y si no hacían algo pronto una enorme batalla se llevaría a cabo teniendo catástrofes consecuencias en los pobladores de ambos reinos – _no importa cuan lejos estemos, estaré contigo cada día y noche_ – se prometieron dos mente al unísono mientras sus mentes comenzaban a elaborar planes para ubicar a aquel ser que estuviera causando tantos problemas entre sus hermanos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pues si me tarde y lo lamento pero la musa de la inspiración se había desaparecido por mucho tiempo y hasta hace poco regreso, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado

**Yamiana**: muchas gracias por tu apoyo chica me alegra saber que el fic te esta gustando

No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, quejas, dudas, lo que quieran todo es bienvenido


	6. La Preparación de lo Inevitable

**Volví y espero que por mucho tiempo, tenía el capítulo listo desde hace como dos semanas pero tiempo era lo que más me faltaba para subirlo, aprovecho ahora que no tengo exámenes y estoy de vacaciones en el trabajo para hacerlo, espero perdonen mi demora**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Shaman King me pertenece, de lo contrario, cambiaría el Fumbari no Uta, créanme pero ni modo **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO SEIS**

"**LA PREPARACIÓN DE LO INEVITABLE"**

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde que les habían sido prohibidas todas las salidas a los cuatro chicos, en el reino North, todo el palacio se encontraba en completo movimientos, los sirvientes caminaban de un lado para otro y varios de los soldados viajaban de un lado a otro del castillo, Horo Horo daba ordenes a diestra y siniestra, alistando todo para una posible batalla que ya se estaba viendo venir

- Parece que todo esta siendo preparado – indico Pillika que veía desde la ventana de su habitación todo el movimiento de las personas

- Tal parece que las cosas irán en serio esta vez – ambas se vieron y supieron que pronto tendrían un cruel y sangriento enfrentamiento, Anna miraba el cielo y debes en cuando su habitación, debía existir una manera de ver a Yoh y verificar que estaba ocurriendo

Pillika por su parte mantenía sujeto un talismán en sus manos, debía hacer lo que estaba planeando aunque eso le costara un castigo inolvidable, sonrió a su amiga que la observo confundida y salió de la habitación

- Regresaré pronto – antes de que Anna pudiera siquiera preguntar la puerta se había cerrado, dejándola completamente sola y en silencio, bajo la mirada y contemplo la alfombra de la habitación

- _Ten cuidado_ – se giró hacia la ventana y observo a su hermano, el cual sintió su mirada y la encaro, no se encontraba sonriendo, estaba, era extraño, tampoco estaba molesto, parecía como no querer que aquello sucediera

Si su mente tenía razón, entonces no comprendía porque seguía en pie con su plan, sabía por Pillika que la mayoría de la aldea ya había sido evacuada y se encontraban resguardados en los lugares específicamente creados por Jun

Pillika corría por los pasillos sin importarle si en su carrera golpeaba a alguien, justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta trasera, Geanne la detuvo obligándola a girarse para hablarle, la peliplateada podía ser dulce y gentil pero cuando se trataba de peleas era fría y cruel

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Interrogo astutamente al comprender su actitud

- No te importa – se soltó del agarre y tomo el pomo de la puerta

- Ten en cuanto de que si sales por esa o cualquier puerta, me veré en la obligación de contárselo a Hao, Pillika gruñó por lo bajo y apretó el pomo, frunció el seño y toda su ira se delataba en su rostro

Pero ella ya había tomado una decisión y nada la haría cambiar de ella, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta, los fuertes rayos del sol le dieron en el rostro y salió lentamente del castillo, Geanne se cruzó de brazos y espero hasta que la puerta se cerrará

- Niña – murmuró divertida y se dirigió hasta el despacho donde se encontraban los máximos protectores del reino, abrió la puerta y entro con la elegancia que siempre la caracterizaba, ella estaba encargada de las estrategias de camuflaje y defensa del reino, contrario de Horo que tenía a su cargo, la ofensiva y contraataques al enemigo

Ambos chicos giraron para verla y luego entre ellos, llevaba enmarcada una gran sonrisa en su rostro, era usual dadas las condiciones pero que no hablara era diferente, esperaron algunos segundos más en silencio pero nada, Hao se levanto de su silla, rodeo el mueble y se recostó sobre el escritorio frente a ella

- Hao… - los segundos parecían eternos para los chicos

- Los soldados están en sus posiciones y se les han dado las indicaciones pertinentes – dicho esto, se giró sobre sus talones y abandono el sitio, los chicos se vieron entre ellos confundidos por su actitud y decidieron no prestarle mayor atención

La chica cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre ella, suspiró pesadamente y sonrió para sus adentros, cerró los ojos y se dejo envolver por el misticismo que en ese momento inundaba el castillo, abrió nuevamente sus perlas grana y se encamino hasta donde se encontraban sus soldados

- Me debes una grande – musitó a la soledad y camino autoritariamente hasta el jardín donde miles de soldados se encontraban en posición y en espera de órdenes para cumplir

Hao daba instrucciones sobre lo que debían hacer a todos sus soldados, los vio a cada uno a los ojos y supo que ellos estaban dispuestos a todo por defender el reino, la imagen de sangre de inocentes derramada inundo su mente, cerró los ojos y pidió a Horo que terminará de informar

Su rostro demarcaba cuan inestable se encontraba emocionalmente, sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza de los acontecimientos aún no ocurridos, recordó las disputas que se habían suscitado con sus padres y el resultado de aquellos enfrentamientos, cuantas veces se había jurado a él mismo que no repetiría sus acciones y ahora estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo

Anna lo veía a una distancia prudente, su rostro se ensombreció y supo instantáneamente el motivo por el cual su hermano parecía titubear en cuanto a proseguir con lo que estaba planificado, subió la mirada al cielo y desplegó una oración

- Si no quieres no lo hagas – susurró la rubia, esperando que sus palabras llegaran hasta su hermano y lo hicieran recapacitar, el castaño escucho el murmullo enviado por el viento y su alma se auto condeno; pidió perdón, se agacho y se concentro, palpo la tierra y en cuestión de instantes un enorme dibujo se formo en el jardín

- Ya no hay marcha atrás – dicho esto se levanto y se dirigió hasta donde se pretendía dar las instrucciones necesarias

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yoh jugaba sin interés alguno con una pelotita de hule, la hacía rebotar una y otra vez contra la pared, todo estaba aburrido, desde hacía dos semanas que no veía a Anna y eso lo ponía de mal humor, Len por su parte solamente seguía el movimiento de la pelota sin expresión alguna

Cerró los ojos harto de la visión y dejo escapar un ligero suspiro, estar encerrado no era algo que precisamente disfrutará, abrió nuevamente los ojos y comprendió que esa escena jamás cambiaría, se descruzó de brazos y abrió la puerta, Yoh detuvo su interminable juego y se giró a verlo curioso

- Ya regreso – informó antes de salir completamente, el castaño levo los hombros y sonrió para sí mismo, conocía perfectamente al violáceo y sabía que algo estaba tramando, con el tiempo lo averiguaría correctamente

Len caminaba presuroso por el castillo hasta que se topo con la persona que menos quería ver, Lizerg le sonrió como habitualmente lo hacía y el chico contesto con reincidencia, no tenía intenciones de entablar algún tipo de conversación con él y menos con la prisa que llevaba

- Sabes que no puedes salir del castillo – recordó el peliverde sin quitar su habitual sonrisa de su rostro, el violáceo chasqueó la lengua y giró el rostro para no tener que encararlo como le gustaría

- Aún así lo harás – volvió a mencionar, atrayendo la atención de Len, camino un poco más hasta estar frente a frente y cerró los ojos, invitando a Len a que lo hiciera nuevamente, el chico así lo hizo y escucho los murmullos que el castillo mantenía ocultos

- El castillo no solamente es una edificación, construida para ser fortaleza, también es un ser que posee en cierta medida una templaza y firmeza que es lo que realmente transmite a cualquier la vea – Len escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que emanaba de la boca de Lizerg

- Muchas veces hay que quebrar reglas para poder salvar vidas – Lizerg sintió como alguien pasaba corriendo a su lado y sonrió, muchas veces la vida te da oportunidades que pueden verse como malas pero si las analizas con cuidado, descubrirás que estás se encuentras escondidas para que nadie que tenga malas intenciones pueda descubrirlas

Marion veía preocupada el reino, la vista que el ventanal del despacho le ofrecía era uno de los más hermosos, cerró los ojos y el murmullo del viento la consoló, no tenía intenciones de enfrentarse al castaño pero dada las circunstancias no podía detenerlo, solamente enfrentarlo

Tamao que se encontraba tras ella, la veía preocupada, era extraño que ella tomara ese tipo de actitudes antes de pelear contra Asakura, sus ojos rosados recorrieron el cuarto lentamente y viejos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, talvez si los reyes no hubiesen muerto en aquel lugar, probablemente Marion fuese una chica normal con las preocupaciones que poseen los jóvenes normales

Pero las cosas estaban dadas y la pobre chica cargaba con la responsabilidad de proteger su reino, aún a costa de su propia vida, el ligero golpe en la puerta la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento y la abrió rápidamente, frente a ella se encontraba Manta, el cual traía bajo el brazo una funda de espada muy bien cuidada, suponía que era el arma de la rubia

Marion observo de reojo al castaño y volvió la vista hasta la ventana, sentía que el viento le pedía e imploraba que detuviera su cometido pero su corazón era firme y no se dejaría vencer, no quería involucrar a nadie más pero aquello era simplemente imposible, abrió los ventanales y dejo que su aliado la pudiera arrullar entre sus silenciosas canciones

Ligeras lagrimas rodearon su rostro y la tristeza embargo su alma, tanto tiempo intentando que aquello no se diera parecían ahora inútiles, levanto la vista y observó todo a su alrededor, aquellas personas se verían de alguna u otra manera afectados y era lo que menos deseaba, suspiro para poder controlar su sollozo y limpió sus lagrimas, no podía dejarse ver frágil, no ahora

Yoh la había visto desde su ventana, se recostó en el palco y comprendió sus sentimientos, si él se encontrará en la misma situación probablemente el resultado sería el mismo, solamente esperaba que Len pudiera encontrar algo que detuviera lo que parecía inevitable

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pillika corría todo lo que sus frágiles piernas se lo permitían, tenía poco tiempo para evitar la catástrofe, el ajetreo que estaba armado en las calles debido a la próxima batalla le dificultaban su proseguir, luego de varios disculpas lanzadas al aire, logro salir de los límites del reino y llegar hasta el claro donde siempre se encontraban con Yoh y Len

Se detuvo en uno de los inmensos cerezos e intento controlar su respiración, escucho pisadas tras suyo y se giro en pose de defensa, pero al notar quien era la persona relajo su cuerpo y su corazón volvió a su ritmo normal

- Veo que pensaste igual – murmuro el chico en el mismo estado que la peliazul, sus miradas se cruzaron y rápidamente se comentaron todo cuanto habían logrado averiguar

- Entonces tenemos que hacer algo – comentó desesperadamente Pillika, Len maquina miles de formas para poder hacerlo, solamente contaba con alrededor de tres días que era lo que les tomaría a sus respectivos reyes desalojar los reinos y preparar el combate

- Busca en tu reino al famoso hablador y yo en el mío, mañana a la misma hora nos encontraremos aquí – la chica asintió y desapareció nuevamente entre la arboleda, Len contemplo por algunos momentos el paisaje y después emprendió la carrera hasta el castillo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pillika apaciguo su correr hasta quedar caminando, todo en la aldea estaba desolado, era increíble la velocidad con la que actuaba Hao, el silencio era realmente incómodo y terrorífico, el sonido del viento chiflado, enmarcaba el inicio de lo inhumano y concebía la aparecieron de las peores imágenes que siquiera ella hubiese podido imaginar

Se abrazo a si misma y se dejo caer lentamente por la pared de una de las casas, el bullicio de las personas, las sonrisas de los niños, el cantar de los pájaros, ni siquiera los animales seguían en aquel lugar, era como si todo estuviera al tanto de lo que ocurriría, una pequeña lagrima cubrió su rostro y su mirada se ensombreció

No tenía mucho tiempo y temía no poder encontrar lo que necesitaba a tiempo para poder detener la batalla, se levanto dándose ánimos mentalmente y se dirigió a paso firme hasta el castillo, para poder averiguar mínimo el aspecto del informante tendría que hablar con Hao o su hermano

Estaba casi segura de que no se lo dirían por obvias razones pero no se detendría hasta encontrarlo, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a una batalla verbal con ellos, subió su vista hasta la imponente edificación y su determinación se hizo más firme, camino algunos metros más y se detuvo frente al portón, tomo una barra y suplico que no le fuera tan difícil hacerlo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Len por su parte ya se encontraba en el castillo, abrió la puerta trasera y se aseguro que no hubiese nadie, entro y cerró la puerta mientras se recostaba en ella, tal parecía que alguien estaba intentando provocar que ambos reinos se destruyeran, pero la pregunta del millón no era ¿Por qué? sino más bien ¿Quién sería capaz de poder planear algo como eso?

Sacudió su cabeza y camino hasta el estante de vasos, saco uno y abrió el refrigerador, saco un poco de leche y se sirvió, sus ojos ambarinos examinaron el vaso y sus iris se perdieron en la blancura del líquido, en su mente viajaban todos los rostros de las personas que habitaban el castillo y analizaba a cada uno, pretendiendo con eso encontrar al menos un sospechoso

Se giró para poder vislumbrar a su alrededor y tomar una decisión, tomo el vaso y se encamino hasta la sala de uso común, todo estaba callado, las luces apagadas y sin rastro de que ahí viviera alguien, subió las escaleras y se detuvo en el pasillo, si quería saber algo de valiosa información sobre dicha persona tendría que averiguarlo con las chicas sin levantar sospechas

- Solo espero encontrarlo a tiempo – murmuró para sí mismo y tomo un trago de leche

- ¿Qué buscas? – Len casi se atraganta cuando escucho la voz tras suyo, tosió un par de veces hasta que se hubo desahogado y se giro para encarar a dicha persona

- Creí que era tu hermano – la pelirrosa sonrió y asintió

- Lo eres, no era mi intención provocar tu muerte….aún – recalco malévolamente ante el asombro del chico, la verdad es que tampoco tenía ganas de discutir si estaba bien o mal lo que había hecho

- No importa – se giro y se adentro en su habitación, aún porque quisiera no podía comentarle nada a su hermana, tendría que hacerlo por él mismo, ni siquiera Yoh podría ayudarle esta vez, sujeto con fuerza el vaso hasta que el mismo cedió y se quebró en su mano, provocándole un ligero corte en la palma de su mano

Len inspeccionó la herida y dejo que la sangre saliera libremente hasta llegar al suelo, la imagen misma pero aumentada a tamaños colosales no hicieron apretar fuertemente el puño, ahora la vida de todos los aldeanos dependía de ellos y de nadie más

Tanto Len como Pillika estaban conscientes de la importancia que tenían sus misiones, no podía fallar y menos cuando el tiempo estaba en su contra, debían averiguar y rápido, tomaron una capa azul y se dirigieron por los pasillos de los castillos, cada quien con una misión y un objetivo en claro:

"DESCUBRIR AL VERDADERO ENEMIGO"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Después de siglos sin actualizar, volví a aparecer, mil disculpas por la tardanza pero tengo varias cosas que ocupan mi tiempo y apenas si me queda tiempo para actualizar, no prometo hacerlo más seguido pero posiblemente si más largos, eso podría hacer que quedaran complacidos y así lo espero**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran y me levantan bastante el ánimo**

**Yamiana**

**Miki-04**

**Ponihina-chan**

**Muchas gracias y perdonen la espera, nos leeremos pronto, al menos eso espero. Matta ne!!!**


End file.
